


Another Kind of Storm

by ZapTrapp



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, Clonewars, F/M, Jesse - Freeform, Starwars - Freeform, captainrex, fem!reader - Freeform, fives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapTrapp/pseuds/ZapTrapp
Summary: You seduce Captain Rex during a party at 79's, but your master plan includes Fives and Jesse too.
Kudos: 4





	Another Kind of Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: +18 (IF YOU ARE NOT OF AGE LEAVE), NSFW, Smut, door peeping, public service, cuckold, gangbang, oral job (giving and receiving), double penetration, creampie.
> 
> Word count: 3.7k
> 
> Author's note: this is my first fan fiction and first time writing in English. If you see any grammatical error or strange phrase please let me know since English is not my mother tongue and I want to improve myself.  
> This is cross posted on Tumblr.

Almost every clone in the 501th battalion know who you are.  
When they gaze upon your dancing figure at the 79’s, when they chat with you in the mess hall of the base, when you sneak into Captain Rex’s apartments before a mission thinking nobody saw you… It’s so damn obvious!   
No one really talks about it, soldiers should not have romantic interests, it is actually forbidden. All those clones were bred and raised for just one purpose: war.  
But the cloning scientists on Kamino forgot a small detail. They are men, they are vigorous and they have maybe double the need of a normal man to let down the stress after a mission.   
So it goes without saying that sex is a daily thought for all these soldiers.

Since he met you at the bar Rex has eyes and thoughts just for you.   
You were familiar with the 501th battalion, you worked as a crew member at their base on Coruscant, occasionally moving from there to the Jedi Temple for errands. It was almost impossible to not notice the Captain of the Legion, along with many other soldiers.   
There has been many glances between you two, some sexy puns whispered in the corridors of the base.   
There was an immense physical attraction, the massive weight of not being able to do anything in fear of the consequence just alimented your burning fire. You both needed each other.  
So when Rex, entered the 79’s that one distant night, looking more fierce and handsome than ever, you just couldn’t hold it anymore.   
You immediately locked eyes, as he was there just to find you and bring you home with him.  
He was intense but with a gentle smile, and you were an astonishing vision.  
From that moment you and the Captain of the “Five-Oh-First” simply decided to ignore the sacred rule of forbidden sexual intercourse.

His favorite place to fuck is back at your apartments, nice and quiet, so that you can make as much noise as you two want. He is very, very vocal with you, praising your figure as you bounce up and down his dick.  
“Your pussy is so tight, pretty girl. Take every inch of this cock inside you… Like this.”  
He loves taking control, guiding your hips with his hands as you sit in his lap. After all he is the Captain.  
But you, on the other hand, prefer taking risks; Rex is used to it during battle, and you love to put up a little show every once in a while.  
Feeling Rex’s huge dick pounding you against the door of the gentlemen’s bathrooms at the 79’s, while his hands are gripped on your neck gives you another kind of feeling, making you possibly even more horny and slutty.   
Stars, this man makes you feel butterflies in your belly at every touch.

Tonight you are celebrating the safe return of the battalion to Coruscant.   
Music is blasting at the lounge bar and the clones are having the time of their lives, dancing and making toasts.  
You hear they are gonna take some time off, to rest.  
“So, what’s your plan for the night?” asks Jesse shotting Corellian Whiskey down his throat.  
He is staring at your entire body wrapped in a tight black dress.   
If a look could fuck… well then Jesse was the master of eye-fucking.  
“Umm, nothing really, just getting wasted with you guys, celebrating your bravery.” Your head is already light and dizzy and a small grin appears on your face.  
You glance at Rex for an instant, thinking about what kind of position he is feeling tonight.   
Maybe, if you are lucky enough, he will fuck you roughly from behind, securing your hands above your head and tormenting with the other hand your nipples.  
“Or we could get back at the base, playing some… games” proposes Fives, looking seemingly innocent at you and then at Jesse.   
You look back at Fives. There is not a single drop of innocence in him, he is pure lust, always planning to engage you in one of his filthy games.   
It’s not that hard to understand that both of them have a crush on you, even though they know you were fucking their Captain.   
But this night he and Jesse feel… different. They look even more handsome than ever, they flirt in a cocky manner, and they never fail to put a smile on you. Never.   
You wonder how good they are in bed, while a quick image of them fucking you simultaneously flashes across your eyes.   
They are clones after all, you already know what they look like under there.  
A wet spot starts forming in your panties. Oh stars…

Rex is sipping his drink silently, casually looking at you from behind his eyebrows.  
You are an intoxicating vision, no other woman in that bar could compete with you tonight.  
Other clones you recognize, such as Kix, Tup and Hardcase, stop in the middle of the dance floor looking at you and raising their glass full of alcool. You smile back, full of confidence. At the counter Dogma is staring at you with a brow lifted, burning with jealousy.  
Everyone is a flirt tonight. Except for Rex.   
He is silent, absorbed in his thoughts, and that makes you a bit worried.  
What is he thinking about? He seems so distracted, like he’d rather be doing anything else than being there, having fun with his brothers and you.  
Well, you have had just enough of this attitude, so you decide it’s better do something about it.  
You stretch your leg under the table, softly touching the boot of the man in front of you.  
Rex awakens from his trance, smirking sweetly at you.   
You take courage and move your leg up, following his armored calf.  
The captain swallows hard, stiffening in his chair.  
Jesse and Fives don’t seem to notice as they are talking heatedly about how they would spend their free time.  
Your foot finally reaches Rex’s bulge: he is already semi-hard (how?!), so you start massaging it.  
He lets out a whimper, careful not to get caught by his brothers.  
Seeing him so flustered makes you want him now. You reach your heated cunt with a hand, touching your clit from above the underwear just enough to wet yourself.   
Rex notices and decides to play your game.   
Finally, Cap!  
“Okay boys, I need to go to the bathroom real quick. Be right back.” says staring menacing at you.  
Jesse and Fives watch carefully as he disappears behind the door, leaving your needy self alone.  
“What the Kriff was that?” Fives seems confused, looking back at you for answers.  
You scroll your shoulders as you massage your clit under the table, carefully.  
Jesse gives you a stare. He is not buying it.  
“Maybe he… feels sick?” you suggest desperately.  
“I think he can handle himself.” states Jesse raising an eyebrow.  
“I-I should still go check on him…”   
“Sweet girl, you can’t enter the gentlemen’s restroom!” laughs out Fives.  
“Nobody’s gonna notice. I’ll be quick and stealthy, just like you.” You mock them.  
You leave the table, looking back at the chaotic duo.   
They’re not buying your pathetic excuses and you perfectly know it. You also know they’re gonna follow you in the bathroom, and that thought makes your heart miss a heartbeat.   
Your master plan has started.

You open carefully the door of the restroom, finding it surprisingly empty.  
“Rex?” you whisper.  
“Come on girl, what took you so long?” barks Rex behind a semi-closed door of the fresher.  
“I had to make up an excuse for Fives and Jesse!” you whine.   
“Those morons probably know a-about us, no big deal…” says the captain almost stuttering.  
You reach the door, only to find that your man already stripped himself of his upper armor and he is now playing with his hard cock, ready for you.  
“Isn’t this what you wanted?” says smirking at you.  
You are speechless as you close the door behind you. You drop on your knees, eager to shove that big dick in your mouth.  
“Woah, you’re so greedy little one!”   
Rex slaps his cock on your cheek as he introduces a finger in your mouth. You suck it gently, rubbing your tongue against his fingertip.   
“Come on Rex, my throat is impatient… I want you to fuck my face!” you say without any decency.  
He does not notice the door of the restroom opening and closing with the slightest noise, but you do as you were expecting… company.  
“Fives, right here.” Whispers Jesse. You must have excellent hearing because that was really hard to catch.   
He introduces his manhood right in your open mouth as he grabs your hair and pulls them to adjust you.   
You gag, saliva already spilling from your mouth. He is so fucking huge.  
He starts pushing in and out, satisfying his needs.  
“Oh s-stars! I wish you could see how good you look with my dick in your mouth princess.” He mutters biting his lower lips. You could stay hours like this, sucking his sweet member and pushing him far into your throat, your tongue tickling his tip.  
He pulls out, letting you catch your breath. Your spit is drooling out of your mouth, running in the craves of your breasts.  
In your kneeling position you see two pairs of boots on the other side of the fresher, bending over to check you and their captain out. You hear Fives sigh.  
You smile, suddenly taking Rex’s balls in your mouth and sucking them hard, making him whimper.  
“Easy there, girl… I need those.” He grunts.  
“Rex…” you say sweetly re-emerging from under his testicles.   
He looks down at you confused.  
“I was thinking… that maybe we should include someone else in our filthy little games here.”  
“Oh yeah? Do you have anyone in mind?” he asks surprised but curious.  
You actually weren’t expecting that kind of answer. You felt like Rex wasn’t keen on sharing you with other men in his presence. But if it pleased you and you asked him nicely… who was him to refuse?  
“Well… as you said before, Jesse and Fives probably already know about us.” You advance.  
Those door-peeping enthusiasts gasp on the other side of the restroom. Loudly.  
“What was that?” asks Rex widening his amber eyes.  
“Just guess…” you tease him, licking the tip of his cock as your eyes still watch his confused face.  
“Oh Dank Farrik! FIVES, JESSE!” he barks, putting his member back into the pants and storming out in the corridor.  
“Sir, yes sir?!” the duo run out of the fresher, standing still in the hallway of the restroom.  
“What were you two doing in there?”  
“Sir, I was just…” Jesse stutters.  
“We needed to go to the bathroom, sir.” Confesses Fives, avoiding Rex’s menacing look.  
You exit the door of your hideout, facing the ARC troopers.  
“You liars, you were spying on us…” you say tempting them.  
Jesse and Fives don’t reply. They were obviously caught red-handed in a trap set up by your clever genius.   
Troopers, so predictable.  
“So, you heard the last part of our… conversation.”  
“Yes, ma’am.” Admits Fives. You can see he is sweating as he tries to cover his boner with his kama, failing miserably.  
“And? What do you think? Wanna join?”   
Rex looks at you. He isn’t confused, he just wants to know if you are comfortable doing that. You reassure him with a nod of your head.  
“You already know what I think about you…Stars… you’re so hot.” Says ARC trooper Fives.  
“And I really want to fuck the shit out of your body, princess. Always have.” Adds Jesse without second thought.  
“Well then… what are we waiting?”

You enter the door of the fresher, choosing the biggest of them all: there was enough space for three grown man and you and a small, round table in the corner. It was perfect.  
Rex gives you a kiss from behind, placing his big hands on your hips and making your head turn in his direction, while Fives and Jesse proceed to strip of their armor.  
Fives reaches you first, raising your dress to gain access to your wet pussy. He rubs is fingers near your hole, teasing you.  
“You’re already so wet for us, pretty girl.” He says, introducing two fingers up, while with his thumb he starts massaging your clit.  
“Oh Maker, F-Fives!” you whine at the sensation of his digits moving in and out of you.  
Rex, behind you, is sucking your neck greedily, groping your bare ass.  
“Princess, I think you are forgetting somebody…” hisses Jesse. He is completely naked, unlike the other two, and his shaft is pointing at you. Does it look slightly bigger than his brother’s?  
No, that’s impossible! Even though…  
You reach it with your shaking hand, caressing his tip with your fingertips.  
He leans forward, pushing it entirely in your hand and placing a wet kiss on your lips.  
“So needy J-Jesse…” you mutter.  
You can’t really focus on anything, you have too many good sensations piercing your body.  
Fives falls on his knees, spreading your legs as he buries his head between them. You can feel his trimmed goatee tickling your inner thigh as he proceeds to stick out his tongue and moving it in circular motions, eating you like a buffet.  
“Oh STARS!” you scream, forgetting you are in a public place.  
The legends are true, he sure is the best pussy-eater of the entire Battalion.  
You already feel on the edge of an orgasm, your clit pulsing with pleasure. You massage it vigorously and, with no time to warn Fives, you come, his mouth still latched on your cunt.   
He looks up with a grin painted on his face “You liked that, didn’t you?”. His goatee is now wet from the juices of your body.  
You stutter a yes, your mind still dizzy from the orgasm.  
“What a greedy little one we have here. Taking everything but giving nothing…It’s time to learn something.” Says Rex from behind your shoulder. He left a stray of marks all over your neck.   
He spreads your leg even further while leaning you down gently and pulling out his pants his vibrating cock.  
“Yes Rex, put it in me please.” You get even more excited that he’s gonna fuck you with his kama on. That thing is so damn sexy.  
“You don’t get to call me like that now, you know what you have to call me.”  
“Yes, c-captain.”  
“Very good, girl. Jesse, I think she feels her mouth empty, don’t you little one?”  
“Mmm, indeed Captain.” You start salivating at the thought of Jesse’s dick in your mouth.  
“Sir, I’ll provide to that right away.”  
Jesse places right in front of you. In your leaning position you have perfect access at his manhood.  
He pulls your hair, obliging you to look at him. A smirk appears on his tattooed face.   
He won’t be gentle, that’s what he is saying with that smirk.  
He guides you near his dick, a drop of precum already sprouting from his tip, and he shoves it right in your open mouth.   
With Jesse you don’t get time to adjust at his size, he is already fucking your face hard. You start gagging and drooling as he fills your throat entirely.  
Rex starts pounding you from behind, placing his big hands on your ass and squeezing your buttocks.   
Fuck, they are filling you up entirely. You mind goes blank.  
“Oh this feels like heaven, princess.”  
You move your eyes slightly to the side and you catch Fives sitting on the table, watching you while jacking off. Oh Kriff, this makes you even more desperate.  
You suddenly hear the door of the restroom open.  
Jesse stops thrusting his hips, leaving his dick in your mouth as you suck it insistently, delivering a small moan of pleasure.   
Rex does not stop fucking your wet pussy but he makes sure to produce as little noise as possible.  
“What a wonderful night, isn’t it, Cody?”  
“Yeah, quite amusing Commander Wolffe.”  
Rex’s eyes widen. He covers his mouth with his hand: he is on the edge of an orgasm and the risk of being discovered by the two Commanders is just another incentive.  
You start swinging your hips, bouncing on his dick frantically while producing a wet noise.  
He can’t stop now, your second orgasm is right near the corner.   
Feeling your holes both filled up is a joy for you.  
“Have you seen the girls tonight? I swear they have eyes just for you.” Says Wolffe washing his hands in the sink, the sound of the water running covering the wet clap of your butt-cheeks against Rex’s pubes.  
“Nah, it’s just your imagination. I’m not as charming as half of the boys here… Take Rex for instance.”  
“What about him?”  
“I’m sure he’s off somewhere filling one of those beautiful girls. That mad lad, always up to something.” Laughs off Cody.  
Fives is on the verge of tears and Jesse curls his toes trying not to move.  
But Rex doesn’t hold it anymore: he gives a final vigorous thrust, releasing his cum in your vagina and letting out a low groan.  
You moan softly, your orgasm following the Captain’s. You still swing on his dick completely buried inside you. Maker, you can feel the shots of hot cum spilling out from your cunt.  
“If you say so Commander… W-what was that?”   
Oh stars… they heard it.  
If they open the door of the last fresher of the row, the one reserved for the high ranks of the Grand Army of the Republic, they’d see the wildest scenario that could possibly flash in their minds.   
And they would probably ask if they could join, but you wouldn’t handle two other men right now.  
“Leave it Wolffe, it’s probably some smartass enjoying himself. Come on, let’s get back.”  
They exit the restroom and you all breathe a sigh of relief.  
“That was fucking close!” Admits Fives excited.  
You move from your position, pulling out Jesse’s cock and massaging it.   
Rex looks at you smirking as he caresses your hole full of his sweet semen.  
“What a nice vision you are... don’t you agree Fives?”  
“Indeed sir…” admits Fives biting his lips. Rex gives him space to move and he sweeps you from the floor, supporting your entire weight on his forearms. He locks his hands on your hips so that he can maneuver you like a doll.  
You open your legs eager for more. Those men were not quite finished with you.  
Fives starts rocking your body on his dick and from there you can clearly feel it bumping on your G spot.   
This sends you off the moon.  
“More, Fives, fuck me…!”   
Fives goes deeper and harder inside you, his nails sinking in the fold created by your thigh and pelvis.  
“Do you enjoy it, sweet girl?” he says, almost out of breath.  
You mutter, rolling your eyes back. His dick, hard and warm, feels so good inside you, pounding the walls of your needy pussy and filling you with pleasure.  
“I t-think I’m gonna come…” he stutters increasing his speed.  
“Fives, pull out. I’m not willing to let you cum inside her.” Says Rex serious. He is watching you from an angle of the fresher, grabbing his balls and giving himself pleasure.  
The ARC trooper pulls out and ejaculates all over your abdomen, kissing you ferocely.  
He puts you on the ground as he gives you another kiss on the cheek before you get spinned around by Jesse.  
“Jesse I…”  
“And where do you think you are going?” he says almost menacing.   
He pulls you in for a quick kiss after which he bites into your neck, giving you myriads of tingles.  
He turns you and bends you over completely, your mouth almost touching your knees.  
He secures your hands in one of his, behind your back. You can’t move but with his feet he spreads your legs just enough to let him through.  
The walls of your cunt are so tight in that position that you cannot process what you feel, you just feel everything: every vein of his big cock, every movement, every thrust.  
Jesse is rough and he is destroying you while tickling your clit with his free hand.  
He said it before, and you didn’t quite get it, but now you do: he wanted to fuck the shit out of you and he is delivering the promise.  
“Jesse! F-fuck! If you keep going I- I might come a-again…” you whimper, tears spilling from your eyes.   
He groans, releasing your hands and making you lift up.   
Your naked bodies stick together as he grabs your neck with a hand and one of your breasts with the other, slowing pulling your nipple.  
You are not escaping from that position, he has control over your body.  
Rex and Fives come closer to you, intimidating you just a bit.  
The Captain of the Five Oh First starts sucking your left nipple, biting into it and sending shivers down your spine.   
You moan loudly.  
“Shh, pretty girl, you don’t have to make noises!” Scolds you Fives, shutting your mouth with his tongue.  
Jesse bangs you from behind at the same steady, rough rhythm, and you let out another orgasm as you feel the three men giving all these attentions to you, just you.  
“Oh Maker…” he felt that too as your pussy is literally squeezing his dick.   
Your legs are so tired that they start shaking.   
You doubt you will walk again after that experience.  
Jesse pulls out and, while jerking his wet dick, he makes you fall on your knees.  
“Damn…Look at me girl!” he says while the free hand grabs your chin.  
You lock eyes with him and a shower of cum lays on your face. You lick it off the angles of your mouth, smiling amused.

You look at Rex, more tired than ever. It was time to get back to your apartment for some well-deserved aftercare.  
Fives sits on the ground while Jesse leans over the door for support. They are looking exhausting, their face sweathy and red.  
“That was… another kind of storm.” You say, laughing at Rex.  
“Indeed, princess!” shout both the ARC troopers simultaneously.


End file.
